The Crow's Nest
by RocknRollZombie
Summary: Ruby grew up under the watchful eyes of a white rose,and a crow. Yang knew the love of a mother that stayed, Team Strq once roamed the halls of Beacon, but it's time for new teams to take on the job of being huntsmen.
1. Ruby Rose Branwen

A chain swung in an arc,taking the monster's leg with it,The monster dissolving into black ash. The white cloaked woman looked backed as another one of the monsters came charging at her. She prepared to swing her sickle at it.

The sound of a bullet being fired slightly startled the woman as the monster roared in pain The cried pain coming to an end as a scythe cut the monster in half.

The woman closed her eyes before holstering her weapon and crossing her arms. As a red blur tackled her clinging to her arm. "Did you miss me. did you missssss meee!" Ruby cheerfully said as she clung to her mom's arm. The white cloaked woman sighed and patted Ruby's head affectionately.

"Of course I did the mission just took longer than expected. But anyways tell me how's your training going." Summer asked as she readjusted her hood. Ruby's eyes lit up as she began telling her mom about her training with her father.

Summer watched Qrow and Ruby spar in the back of their home. The sound of metal hitting metal ,scythe against scythe,teacher against student,father against daughter.

Qrow tried to throw Ruby off balance by making a swipe to her legs. Ruby dodged by doing a backflip and landing behind her dad.

"Qrow-ssant!" Both Ruby and Qrow stopped and looked to see Taiyang and Raven walking towards them.

"Rae" Qrow greeted his sister with a grin on his face not before shooting Taiyang a glare at the stupid pun. Raven glared at him for using that nickname. Summer walked down the steps of the porch towards her team. Team STRQ looked at one another. A lot changed Tai and Raven got together and have a daughter Yang or as Qrow called her firecracker. While Summer and Qrow finally told one another how they felt,married ,and had Ruby.

"How's teaching at Signal Tai." Summer asked the blonde. Raven noted that Tai's eyebrow twitched slightly. Tai took a breath and exhaled,"...it's fine for the most part...except there's this one student who keeps calling me Church." Taiyang finished as he shrugged his shoulders. Qrow smirked,chuckling slightly wrapping an arm around Summer's waist. "Church your sure as hell aren't a saint Tai" The dark haired man grinned,the look on his brother-in-laws face was priceless.

Raven rolled her eyes before focusing her gaze on her niece. "So Qrow how's Ruby's training coming along." Qrow couldn't help but feel pride as he told Raven that Ruby was the second best scythe wielder. "That's great and all, but Yang is finally attending Beacon Academy." Tai butted in the conversation between the two siblings. A look of pure pride on the blonde's face.

Summer leaned her head on Qrow's shoulder, a sly smile appeared as she and Qrow shared a look. "Not to sound like were bragging or anything...but Ruby will be able to applying to Beacon as well Ozpin himself asked her personally!" Summer all but screamed out excited at the fact her daughter was going to the same Academy she went to.

Raven and Taiyang expressions where that of bewilderment. "How!" They asked in sync not believing that their niece will be able to skip the two years remaining before she could apply.

"Simple oh sister of stopped a robbery that's how. Ozpin was impressed with Ruby's skills"Qrow explained,they where now seated within Summer and Qrow's home. Taiyang and Raven seated on the couch. Qrow was sitting on a wooden stool that was near the counter top with Summer seated on his lap. Ruby herself was in the kitchen helping herself to her mother's freshly baked cookies.

 **Next Chapter: To Beacon I Go**


	2. To Beacon I Go

"Wow this place is so cool! Look at all the weapons!" A very excited Ruby Squeaked out bouncing on the balls of her feet. Not Even a few feet away from her a blonde haired boy was vomiting.

Yang Xiao Long Ruby's cousin grabbed the Black/Red headed girl and pulled her into a side hug. Ruby grinned at her cousin they maybe be cousins but they were close like sisters.

"I can't believe they let you apply two whole years early. Your like super girl "

Ruby playfully rolled her eyes,"I don't want to be treated like I'm better then everybody else. I just want to be treated like a regular schoolgirl." She finished at she awed at the weapons around her.

Yang shook her head "why ruby aren't you happy with your own weapon" She asked her cousin as she crossed her arms and rose an eyebrow in question. Ruby cheeks flushed red before hugging her beloved scythe to her.

" Oh course not Yang I love crescent. All the time I spent in building her was worth it. Weapons are like extensions of ourselves It just seeing new weapons is like meeting new people."

Yang sighed she would never understand her cousin's not mention her uncle's enthusiasm towards weapons. But of course what else would she expect from two people who wield the most dangerous weapon to master and use. A smiled bloomed on the blonde's face "well I hope you make some friends to hang out with. Hate to leave you rubes but I got some friends I need to meet up with." And with that the blonde beauty ran leaving her cousin in a daze.

Ruby slightly pouted but then perked up again as her eyes glazed over the weapons and students alike. Walking backwards before she felt her legs hit something. She was now looking up at the sky before she heard what sounded like an ear splitting scream. "You klutz watch where your going,do you know what would have happened?"

Ruby saw a white haired pale skinned girl looming over here a small tiara in her hair on the top her head and the rest pulled into a ponytail.

"Are you even listening. You could have caused damage. Dust is too be handled with care" the girl was shaking a red vial in front of Ruby's face

"Dust?"

The white haired girl's eyes narrowed "Yes, Dust fire,lighting,ice,energy .Only the purest Dust is mined straight from the Schnee Quarry" The girl finished with a flick of her ponytail a smug look on her face.

"Look i'm sorry I will make it up to you" Ruby started as she got up what she didn't notice is that this caused another vial to roll away and come to a stop in front of a girl with a purple bow and long black hair. The girl's golden eyes lifted for a second for the book she had in her hands and picked up the vial and recognizing the snowflake symbol on it.

"I said I was sorry princess." Ruby apologized as brushed off the dust from her cloak.

"Actually heiress is more accurate, Weiss Schnee heiress to The Schnee Dust Company." The girl finished as she held the vial in front of her.

The girl now known to Ruby as Weiss smiled smugly "At last someone recognizes how important I am"

"It could also be said that The Schnee Dust company is a topic of controversy because of labor and questionable business partners"

"Why...I ...the nerve of some..."

Weiss grabbed the red dust vial from the girl turning and slamming the suit case with the other vials shut,not before some dust that escaped the vial tickled Ruby's nose.

Any on looker would see a cloud of Blue,Yellow and Red. Ice shards,lighting,and fire floating around the three girls. Ruby waved her hands in front of her face coughing slightly. The Weiss girl was walking more like stomping away her servants left behind to pick up and clean the mess.

Ruby sighed before turning and holding up her hand "well looks like we both had a bad first ...day" the girl was walking away her attention back on her book. Ruby dropped her hand Whispering "Welcome to Beacon"

Ruby noticed a shadow looming over her. She looked up to met blue eyes and blonde hair. The blonde boy..she saw him somewhere before right that when it clicked.

"Uh..hey nice to meet you" the boy started before Ruby blurted out vomit boy. The boy introduced himself as Jaune Arc.

"The name's Jaune Arc. Short, Simple, and Sweet rolls off the tongue. Don't you think"

Ruby lightly scratched the back of her head "uh yeah"

Jaune continued, "I Hope the ladies will love my name...my mom tells me that all the time"

"So what about you?"

"Huh"Ruby was caught off guard by the sudden question. She felt her face slightly heat up before she reached behind her and pulled out crescent rose. "I have this" she finished by stabbing crescent into the ground.

"Wow that's cool"

"Yeah I made it myself"

Ruby beamed with a look of pure happiness while Jaune look bewildered at the statement.

"You mean you made it yourself" he asked why pointing to crescent.

"Yeah every student at Signal Academy forge their own weapons , although I have to admit I went bit overboard with the design." Ruby stated as she cocked crescent rose.

Jaune looked a bit fidgety at the sound,"wha..."

Ruby noticed his look of confusion "Oh it scythe/sniper rifle hybrid. But my dad's weapon has three modes which is amazing"

Ruby said as she took out her scroll and showed Jaune a picture of Qrow's weapon 'Reaper's Talon'. Jaune looked amazed before he pulled out what looked to to be small shield to Ruby along with a sword." This is Cronus Moc it a family heirloom passed down generation after generation"

Ruby and Jaune kept walking finally taking note that they might be lost.

"So do think there's a food court or a map to help us get around here."

"Mmm probably not"

Ruby found Yang once she and Jaune,by miracle found the main hall. Jaune smiled at Ruby before it vanished as he saw her walk away towards her cousin.

Ruby lamented to Yang about her horrible experience with Weiss all while said girl was standing not to far and heard.

"Beg your pardon"

Ruby jumped into Yang's arms ,"It's happening again!" Weiss narrowed her eyes before handing Ruby a pamphlet on, 'how to use dust for dummies'

Yang was about to speak up on Ruby's behalf before the headmaster appeared.

"Welcome all of you to Beacon,I am headmaster Ozpin. It's great to know that there are more people out there and here today willing to become hunters and huntresses. The knowledge, the skills and fortitude you will learn here will carry you on far." The grey haired man finished with taking a sip from his mug.

Later on Ruby was in her pajamas writing a letter back to her friends at Signal telling them about Beacon. Before she noticed Yang eyeing a couple of the shirtless guys.

"I know Uncle Tai won't be happy if he found out about this sleep-over." Ruby finished as she sent her mother a quick message. " I know I am." Yang purred before turning around as Jaune waved at them in a onesie

Yang looked around before spotting a black haired girl with a purple bow. She pulled Ruby towards the girl her baby cousin, protesting while trying to free herself. "Oh I know I meet her before."

"Even more great,all the more reason to becomes friends."

"Hi,I'm Yang this is my baby cousin Ruby. Nice bow it goes well..with your pajamas." Yang finished.

The girl barely lifted her eyes before sighing,"Blake"

Ruby eyed the book ,"I like reading too, what's it about?"

"What?"

"The book what's it called ?" Ruby asked while she smacked Yang's hand away.

"Oh 'The Man With Two Souls' it about a guy with different personalities trying to gain control of his body." Blake replied as Ruby punched Yang in the jaw. Soon the two cousins where fighting, a familiar white haired girl approached them.

"You know people are trying to sleep" Weiss sneered putting her hands on her hips.

"She right you know." Ruby finally stopped hitting Yang. As she went back to her spot to lay down.

"Huh Now your on her side!" Yang shouted out

"Quiet your too loud and besides she a hazard to my health" Weiss said while crossing her arms. Blake rolled her eyes after blowing out the candles.

 **Next Chapter: Landing Strategies**

 **The coolest team to graduate visiting to give some tips to the newbies**

 **Stay tuned**

 **And i hope you guys like the name for qrow's weapom the reaper's talon**

 **R and R por favor**


	3. The coolest team and their epic entrance

"Qrow!" Said man stopped,and landed near his wife. He grinned sheepishly while readusting his weapon on his back. Raven shooked her head, as Tai took in the sight of there old academy. Summer was lookig at the weapons that the students where carrying,while she clung to her husband's arm.

"Well if it isn't team STRQ." Four heads whipped back to see The headmaster walking towards them, Ozpin sipped his coffee. "Im glad that you all made it. Now having experts on landing strategies will...benefit our students." Tai paled a bit landing strategies Ozpin wanted them here to give the students tips on how to not break any bones,legs or anything vital.

Qrow rolled his eyes, before sighing ,"Is that all you wanted for us to be here for,Oz?" Crossing his arms while Summer eyes kept going left to right. Summer lighty smacked Qrow's arm, the coolest team to graduate Beacon sighed and groaned as their leader immediately got ideas running threw her head. Oz and Glynda shared a look before walking towards the platforms. This will either be a lifetime experience for the students or a lot repairs to be made if things got out hand with a overprotective Taiyang.

Ozpin cleared his throat gathering the attention of the new students, who all looked towards their headmaster. "Now students before we begin. We have some very special guests joining us. The most exceptional, and fine working team to leave beacon as hunters and huntresses." Two heads snapped up, Ruby and Yang made their way to the front, as white roses flutttered in a gust of wind twirling and swaying as a crow and a raven flew dangerous close above their heads. The white roses petals swirled like a small tornado while the crow flew around the white petals, the raven landed preached on a blonde haired man's shoulder before flying up and soaring downwards toward the man, the raven shifted into a woman with feathery raven haired and crimson eyes. Landing in the blonde male arm's, while the rose petals and crow seemed to what could only be described as a dance. The rose petals swirled as they began to dissolve revealing a black and red haired woman the crow cawed as it shifted. The woman smiled as she pulled her Hood up,a tall raven haired man rested his weapon against his shoulder. Ozpin shook his head as he finshed his brief speech. Team STRQ had arrived and where ready to help guide the younger generation that will take their place when the time came.


End file.
